


I Still Need You- Fanart

by Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blair Drakko, Death, Fanart, I Still Need You, Sadness, Suicide, hold on- chord Overstreet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09
Summary: Fanart for BlairDrakko’s amazingly sad story ‘I Still Need You’
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549873
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23





	1. Come back, I still need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlairDrakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Still Need You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438382) by [BlairDrakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko). 




	2. Please don’t leave me




End file.
